


Beautiful

by JiniZ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel knows he has to be quiet otherwise Sam, who's lying in the next bed, will find out just what he and Dean are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

“You’ve got to be quiet, baby.”

Castiel knows this for crying out loud. Dean has made it abundantly clear that if they get caught, they’d never hear the end of it. Not that Cas actually cares about getting caught. It would probably be a relief. They’ve been tiptoeing around Sam for weeks now, and in all honesty, Cas was getting sick of it.

Pretending he and Dean aren’t together, together.

Dean’s hand brushes his cock, and Castiel sucks in a breath. Dean shushes him for what seems like the hundredth time in the past five minutes, but Cas knows that Sam is a fairly heavy sleeper and between his soft snoring and the drone of the hotel room’s ac unit, Cas is certain that Sam won’t hear a thing.

Besides, it’s kind of exciting this way. Getting each other off while Sam sleeps in the bed next to theirs. Knowing they can be discovered at any moment. The way the room only faintly smells of sex when they’re finished because really, all they’ve dared to do while Sam is there next to them is dry humping and hand jobs. Castiel had learned how to come without making a sound.

Dean rolls towards Cas, turning his back to the other bed and hooks his leg over Cas’. Their cocks rubbing together underneath the cotton of their underwear. He grabs Cas’ ass, pulling him closer, their bare torsos touching with a shock of static electricity in the dry air.

Cas leaned in for a claiming kiss as his hips ground into Dean’s, picking up the pace, both savoring the feeling and rushing it so as to lessen their chances of getting caught by Sam. Cas was certain he wouldn’t last long, and when Dean pushed his head further into the pillow to kiss down Cas’ chin to his neck, Cas opened his eyes.

Sam was staring at him.

Castiel stilled for just a moment when Sam shook his head a little. Castiel nodded, and continued rutting into Dean while holding Sam’s gaze. His breath quickened as he caught the ruffle of the sheets as Sam started to stroke himself beneath his own covers.

As quietly as he could, Sam tossed back his covers, revealing himself to Cas. Cas’ eyes widened, and he licked his lips at the size of Sam’s dick. He wanted to taste it. He wanted to swallow it to the root. He wanted Sam to fuck him into next week with that massive cock. He groaned again and tossed his head back.

“Like that, baby,” Dean whispered?

“Yes. Love it. God, I want it.” He held Sam’s stare as he whispered back. He hoped Sam would understand.

Sam nodded and jacked himself faster. His hips lifted off the bed and he pinched one of his nipples. “That’s it. Just like that. Faster.” Cas and Dean’s pace doubled, as did Sam’s. “I’m close. So close.” Sam’s fist flew over his cock and Cas watched in awe as Sam bit his lip as he came all over himself, come splattering both his fist and his stomach. “Oh, yeah. I’m gonna - “ and Cas came with a silent cry as he scrunched his eyes tight. Dean followed right behind him.

Cas opened his eyes, meeting Sam’s gaze again. “Beautiful,” Sam mouthed.

Dean lifted his head and looked at Cas. “That was -”

“Beautiful,” Castiel finished for him.


End file.
